The Strange, & The Odd (One-shots)
by Pedz
Summary: Roses are Red, Violets are blue; Some pups will fall in-love, and I know you will too. So come along, and join the fun, we'll have a blast, I know it will last. - Random One-shots, some with the pups paired together, with others Humor, and some weird, others probably won't make much sense xD But enjoy! Yes Pedz is back... Did you miss me?
1. The Day, He Became Gay

**The Day, He Became Gay.**

After a very romantic date with Everest, Marshall came back to the Lookout with his head held high. At the very same time Chase returned from his date with Skye, both males sat on the grass admiring the stars above them thinking about the dates they had just returned from. They were both unaware of each other's presence.

Then without any warning, Marshall felt his nose twitch, "P-please don't...Uh o-oh A-A-ACHOO!" He was thrown backwards, into a unaware Chase.

Causing the two pups, to screamed in fright.

"Marshall?" Chase asked once he knew it was only the dally

Marshall cleared his throat, getting back on his paws. "Oh, um-hey Chase." He said, but then felt something stuck to his butt. "I-is there something stuck on my bum?" He questioned wiggling around before long his back-end collided with Chase's face. "Ops! S-sorry!"

"ack, It's fine," Chase said

"So," Marshall finally sat down, "How'd your date go?"

"Oh it was Good." Chase said

Marshall hummed in response thinking about his movie date with Everest, her beautiful blue eyes, the way she kissed his cheek.

He glanced at Chase, "You're so sexy." Marshall blinked, covering his mouth with his paws. "I mean Everest! Everest is so sexy! not you, no way..."

Chase blushed and chuckled. "Ahh, It's okay Marshall."

"Soooo... what did you guys do?" Marshall questioned, looking away from Chase. "What the hell Marshall? I just told my best friend he was sexy! Well I guess he's pretty good looking." Marshall gasped realizing he had said that out loud.

Chase blushed more as he pretended he ignored that. "Well, it was quite nice really, we spend the day at the beach, had lunch there as well."

Marshall coughed, clearing his throat. "Really? I took Everest to see a movie, we didn't watch it though." He chuckled, "She fell asleep."

"So it wasn't interesting?"

"It was Titanic," Marshall frowned, "Apparently she saw it before," He stood to his paws and yawned. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed, before Ryder comes out and tells us off for being up late." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh Man, I hate titanic. Too Cheesy for me." Chase said getting up as well

Marshall chuckled, "I'm bad at picking movies, I did warn her-" When he went to take a step he tripped over his own front paw, and fell into Chase, causing both pups to tumble to the ground with Marshall laying across Chase's stomach. "Ugh-Um, s-sorry?" He stuttered looking down into Chase's eyes.

Chase blushed some more. "I-It's fine," Chase said getting up

Marshall blushed himself, "R-right, well w-we better go t-to sleep... G-goodnight C-Chase." He mentally face-palmed himself for acting such a clutch into front of Chase.

Chase said goodnight and walked into his puphouse. Marshall did the same, but he didn't drift off to sleep straight away for some reason he kept getting thoughts of Chase in his mind, which he thought was strangely odd, why was he thinking about Chase and not his mate Everest?

Chase did sleep, however, his dreams were of Marshall. All the times they worked together, and played together...

The next Morning, Marshall walked out of his puphouse to find Everest and Skye pulling away from each other, it looked as though they had just kissed.

"Nah, it's all in my head." Marshall simply shrugged it off, his head turned to the direction of Chase's puphouse. "I wonder if-"

"Hey Marshall!" Skye grinned, looking rather flushed. "Is Chase up yet?"

"I-"

"Sorry, Everest and I were just talking about s-some um-girl things, that's why she got here early." Skye mumbled, "We were up before any of you."

"Oh um-"

"I'll go see if Chase is awake yet, later." She grinned leaving a confused Marshall behind. "Chase? You up?" She asked knocking on his door.

Chase's door opened to reveal Chase yawning. "Morning Skye,"

Skye kissed his cheek, "Thank you for yesterday, I enjoyed myself." She smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well, you're welcome Skye." Chase smiled

"Morning," A sleepy Rubble mumbled walking passed Chase and Skye, he tripped over Chase's bowl which landed on his head. "Um? Who turned out the lights? Hello?"

Skye chuckled removing the bowl from Rubble's head. "Oh Rubble, so clumsy."

Rubble grinned, he went to speak but the sound of Everest yelling caused him to turn around.

Everest looked upset, mad, angry. "J-just leave me alone ok!?" She yelled at the teary eyed Dalmatian.

"Sounds like twouble in pawadise." Zuma said walking over.

Marshall lowered his head and ran passed the pups into his puphouse slamming the door before him.

"What happened?" Chase asked Everest

Everest shook her head, "I dumped him," She said simply, with no emotion in her voice.

"Really? Why?"

"He wasn't ready to take our relationship to the next level." Everest replied with a sigh.

"But Everest you've only been dating for a week," Skye pointed out earning a growl from the female Husky.

Chase simply shrugged and went to Marshall's puphouse, knocking on the door. "Marshall?"

"Go away," Came Marshall's voice filled with hurt and sadness.

"Marshall, It's me, Chase. Please let me in."

Marshall let out a sigh, then unlocked the door and opened it. Before walking over to this pup-bed and laid down. "Did Everest tell you?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to hear that," Chase said laying next to Marshall

"I'm not man enough for her," A small sob escaped his lips, "Just because I wouldn't... do it..."

"Marshall, heyhey, It's okay," Chase said hugging the dally

"Y-you don't understand!" Marshall pushed Chase away, rolling himself in a small ball. "I-I don't know wh-what's happening to me C-Chase."

"What is it buddy?" Chase asked concerned

Marshall lifted his head and looked at Chase, "I w-wish I could tell y-you, but I just can't." He sighed closing his eyes. "Y-you wouldn't u-understand."

"Marshall, we're best friends, you can tell me anything." Chase smiled.

Deep down inside Marshall wanted to tell Chase how he felt, but he knew it would ruin their friendship not to mention Skye's and Chase's relationship. "I j-just can't tell you," He mumbled softly.

"Okay, Okay, no pressure then buddy," Chase said

Marshall stood to his paws, he quickly hugged Chase followed by giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Tell Ryder I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

"okay...?" Chase said

Just as Marshall was about to walk out, he turned around to face Chase and said. "U-unless you want to come with me? I-if you don't have any plans with S-skye I mean?"

"S-Sure, I'm sure Skye won't mind."

Marshall nodded with a smile, then walked out of his puphouse once he did, his eyes went wide at the scene in front of him.

Skye had Everest pinned to the ground, their tongues were pushed inside each other's mouth fighting for dominance, lips pressed firmly together.

"SKYE?!"

Both female's quickly jumped up and separated, face's flushed.

Marshall gasped, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Y-you were cheating on me!? W-with h-her!?" His eyes narrowed at the Husky.

"M-Marshall..." Everest said nervously. "I'm sorry.."

"SCREW YOU!" Marshall yelled out, pushing passed her in disgust.

Skye lowered her head, not wanting to make eye contact with Chase.

"I thought... I Thought we had something Serious! W-why!?"

"I'm sorry C-Chase... I-I didn't have feelings f-for you, like I h-have with Everest." Skye swallowed hard, trying not to get upset.

"Fine, be with her, Backstabing bitch," Chase said, running off after Marshall

"I'm sorry!" Skye called out but Chase was too far away to hear her.

Marshall in the meantime, ended up running into the woods, trying to forget about what he just saw. "I get it," he mumbled. "I understand why I couldn't do the deed with Everest, c-cause I didn't like her, c-cause I-I-I think I'm... Ga-gay..."

"Marshall?" Chase called out

Quickly Marshall removed tears from his cheeks then sat down on a small log in the middle of a clearing. "I'm here," He called back.

Chase followed his voice and walked up. "Hey Marshall," Chase said sitting next to the dally

"H-hi" Marshall stuttered followed by a sigh, "I can't believe them."

"Me either," Chase said looking down. "I thought me and Skye really had something... Guess i was wrong."

"Y-yeah," Marshall nodded in agreement, "U-ugh C-Chase?"

"Yes Marshall?"

Marshall closed his eyes, how can he tell Chase how he feels? It will surely ruin their friendship. "Never mind, it's nothing." He decided to keep his feelings to himself.

"No Marshall. It's not okay to keep things a secret. You should tell me," Chase said

Taking a deep breath, with his eyes shut tightly he blurts out. "I'm gay ok! There I said it." With that Marshall opened his eyes and jumped off the log, and began to walk away.

"You're gay?" Chase asked. "Does that explain the kiss? Do you like me in that way?"

Marshall stopped and turned to Chase, revealing tears falling down his cheeks. "Yes Chase, it's also why I couldn't do _'it'_ with Everest..." He sighed dropping to the ground and covering his head with his paws. "You can go now,"

Chase walked over to Marshall and hugged him tightly

"W-what are you d-doing?" Marshall asked surprised by Chase's actions. "Y-you should hate me Chase."

"Hate you? Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because I-I'm gay?" Marshall looked down at his paws, "I s-shouldn't like you the way I do C-Chase... I-I kept dreaming of you l-last night instead of Everest... I kept thinking of d-doing it-I mean mating... with you... b-but it's wrong! I-i shouldn't think like it..." Sobs escaped his lips, while tears rolled down his cheeks. "W-whats wrong with me?"

"I wanna try something," Chase said

Marshall looked up at him, removing tears from his own cheeks. "T-try what?"

Chase leaned in and kissed Marshall

At first Marshall felt uneasy, but soon he relaxed into Chase's touch and kissed him back.

Chase puled away after a moment. "To be honest, I was questioning my relationship with Skye a little, and I did have dreams about you lately,"

A small smile appeared on Marshall's face. "Y-you did?"

"Yes," Chase smiled back

Marshall hugged Chase, closing his eyes. "I-if Skye and Everest are together, d-do you think we would work?"

Chase hugged back. "We can try,"

A rustling noise followed by a soft moan made Chase and Marshall separate. Curiosity got the better of the Dalmatian pup, he walked up behind a tree and stuck his head around the trunk, a gasp leaving his throat.

"Oh my goodness!" His eyes went wide and quickly turned to look at Chase.

"What is it?"

Marshall pointed to the other side of the tree.

There, hidden in some bushes was Zuma and Rocky, they were not just playing oh no, they were doing a lot more then that.

Chase blushed and pulled Marshall away. "Give them some privacy Marshall!" He whispered

Marshall was completely and utterly speechless, Rocky and Zuma? Who would have known.

He gave Chase a kiss on his cheek, "What a crazy day." he mumbled with a chuckle.

"Yea," Chase said nodding in agreement

Marshall couldn't stop smiling the feeling inside of him was like nothing he had felt before.

For today, was The Day He Became Gay.

* * *

 **A special thank you goes out to SilverWolf for doing Chase's lines. Thank you!**

 **Oh and...**

 **For those who are waiting for the next chapter of Return to the park, I can assure you all, you will not have to wait much longer just bare with me please! I can promise your wait will be worth it! ;)**

 **And I'm back after a long break I've returned. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this first oneshot.**


	2. Attack of the Clowns

**Attack of the Clowns.**

"It was a Dark and Stormy night, everyone in Adventure were fast asleep, but tonight was the night of the Clowns, they would go around hunting for prey-" Ryder smirks, sitting round a campfire with the pups, he continues. "The clowns would wait in the bushes waiting for the unexpected-"

Zuma snickered to himself and hid behind a bush that was located behind Marshall.

Ryder continued. "First the bushes would make a rustling noise-"

Zuma takes hold of the bush and shakes it gently, cause the leaves to move hitting each other like the was something behind it, which there was, the Chocolate Lab held back a chuckle as he continues to shake the bush.

"Guys did you hear that?" Marshall asked a little scared.

"It was just the bush moving behind you," Rubble says moving closer to Ryder who giggled.

Chase shook his head, "Yeah buddy, don't be scared it's the wind." he stood tall. "Nothing scares me."

"We'll see about that Chase," Rocky snickers to himself, "Ugh Ryder I need a pee, can I go please?"

Ryder nods, "Sure Rocky, but don't go too far ok?"

"I won't!" Rocky grins and runs into the bushes behind Chase.

"Continue Ryder sir, this stories getting interesting." Chase laid down looking at the campfire in front of him. "Clowns, who's scared of them."

"M-m-me... and spiders..." Rubble began shaking until Ryder picked him up. "T-thanks Ryder..."

"Well I think that will do, let's start walking back to the Lookout." Ryder looked up at the night sky, "It's getting late, we don't want Katie, Everest and Skye to worry."

Chase sighed stretching himself, "Fine,"

"Marshall can you put the fire out please?" Ryder asks the Dalmatian who nods and starts putting stand over the fire. "Rocky!? Zuma!? Where are you pups?" his pup-pad suddenly rings, he answers it. "Hello Ryder here."

"W-Wyder! HELP! T-there's a clown!" Zuma's voice booms through Ryder's pup-pad.

Rocky chuckles running behind Zuma in a clown costume. "I'm going to EAT YOU PUP!"

"AHHHHH!" Zuma ends the call before turning to the clown. "Do you think Wyder fell for it?"

"I don't know, should we follow them?" Rocky asks scratching his head, "This clowns head is itching, why can't you wear it?"

"Because dude, I'm bettew at acting then you." Zuma chuckles.

Rocky huffs, but is quiet when Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Rubble start calling their names.

"Come on dude, let's follow them." Zuma says and sneaks through the bushes.

Ryder sighs shinning his touch around, "Pups where are you!?"

"Did the clowns get them?" Rubble asks holding onto Ryder's leg.

"Don't be such a cry baby Rubble," Chase rolls his eyes, "Obviously it's a prank, they're just trying to scare us."

"Well it's working..." Marshall shivers holding on Ryder's other leg.

A rustling noise comes from up the path, "Ahhhh! I knew the clowns are real!" Rubble screams holding onto Ryder's leg tighter.

"Pups relax, there's nothing to be afraid-"

"We're coming to get you... ooooooo..." Rocky yells in a ghostly tone.

"SEE!" Marshall is the next to scream and jumps onto Chase's back.

Zuma wacks Rocky over the head.

"Ouch!? What was that for!?" Rocky grumbles.

"Clowns don't go oooooo that's ghosts you idiot!" Zuma rolls his eyes.

Rocky rubs his head, "Next time you dress up! then!"

Zuma suddenly puts his paw over Rocky's mouth, "Do you want them to totally heaw us? Keep yelling and they will."

Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Rubble walk past Zuma and Rocky's hiding spot.

"ROAR!" Rocky jumps from behind the bushes right in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rubble pee's himself and faints.

"UH NO! DON'T LET IT GET ME!" Marshall screams like a girl, and shoves his head into the ground with his paws over his head.

Chase, just stands there. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny Rocky."

Rocky takes off the clowns mask, "You didn't even flinch!" he sighs.

"Well as I said I'm not-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Another clown jumps out behind Zuma who had just walked out.

Zuma jumps about 6 foot in the air. "WHHHHHAAAA!?" He yells walking backwards into Ryder's leg.

Chase's eyes go wide. "If that's not..." he looks at Rocky. "Then who is... that...?"

Ryder's jaw drops to the ground. "I think we better-"

A hand taps Ryder's shoulder, he turns around. "BOOO!" Another clown grins, causing Ryder to jump and back away.

"U-uh p-pups..." Ryder stutters. "Let's get out of here!" He goes to start running but yet another Clown jumps out in front of them.

"BOOOO!" It yells at Marshall.

"AHHHHHH! OH NO! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Marshall screams again causing an owl to fly off in a nearby branch.

Chase freezes in his spot unable to move, "They're not real, they're not real." he chants over and over.

"Oh but Chase we are real." A clown gets right in his face.

Chase's eyes roll to the back of his head, and he faints with his legs in the air.

Rubble in the meantime woke up, he saw a clown staring at him. "I-I think I-I'm gonna..." He turns around, his butt facing the clown with a grunt and a groan a trumpet noise erupted from his butt almost knocking the clown over.

"Oh my god, that's nasty!" The clown spoke, waving it's hand in front of it's face and coughing.

"Excuse me..." Rubble blushed turning to the clown, who was having a coughing fit.

"It's in my mask!" The clown yells struggling to breathe.

Ryder raised a brow, "Mask?" he walked over to the clown and pulled it's head off.

Chase had just woken up to witness Ryder removing it's head, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "RYDER! YOU KILLED IT!" He yelled before fainting.

Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Rubble and Ryder all turned their attention to the headless Clown.

"I can't see! And it smells like rotten eggs in here!" The clown runs towards the group, they they flee in different directions. "I'm going to die!"

"Relax Katie," One of the other clowns says, then gasps. "Woops..."

"SKYE!" The other two clowns say in sync.

Skye removes the clown mask, she bursts out in fits of laughter. "You guys shoulda seen your faces!"

Everest is the next to remove hers, "Yeah it was completely priceless!" She joins Skye in laughing. "Katie you take that costume off now,"

"What?" Katie suddenly emerges from some bushes, "What are you talking about? I couldn't fit in my costume."

"If Katie's there..." Ryder gulps walking backwards looking at the headless clown.

Marshall puts his tail between his legs, holding in a scream. As the headless clown turns towards the group.

"Then who's that!?" Rocky yells petrified and takes off towards the Lookout.

Chase suddenly lets out a ear piercing scream, and follows Rocky.

"I'm out of there," Zuma turns and follows Chase and Rocky.

"Us too!" Everest, Skye and Katie say in sync.

Marshall, followed by Ryder and Rubble soon follow.

The clown, however stops and manages to push it's head up.

"I knew I should've got a bigger size Chickaletta," Mayor Goodway coughs, "And gosh, Rubble can really make a smell when he wants to."

Chickaletta jumps on the Mayor's shoulder.

She chuckles, "Maybe I shouldn't tell them it was me," Chickaletta tilts her head at the Mayor. "Yeah I'm not going to tell them," She chuckles and walks off into the night.

But she didn't realize there were red glowing eyes behind her, a clown waiting for it's chance to strike.

* * *

 **A/N: I had fun writing this one ^^ let me know if you want to see anymore like this!**


End file.
